


Avalon High, la seconde chance de Mordred

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Avalon High, Avalon High (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Nimuë, une jeune bretonne débarque à Annapolis avec ses parents, membres de la Confrérie des Ours. Elle va bien vite découvrir que cette ville cache bien plus qu'elle ne parait au premier abord, et Nimuë va découvrir qu'elle a plus en comun avec les personnages de légende qu'elle aime tant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est un peu spéciale, puisque ce n'est pas un x reader comme je le fait habituellement. Cette fanfic est de Avalon High, un de mes livres préféré, écrit par Meg Cabot. Je me souviens que depuis ma première lecture, j'ai toujours eu un crush sur Marco, même dans le film de Disney Chanel inspiré du livre. Mais ici, je ne me baserai que sur le livre et mon interprétation des personnages. Je me réaproprie également le mythe, l'adaptant à ma guise aux différents besoins de mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Quand j'habitais encore en France, nous vivions près d'une forêt, la magnifique Brocéliande. Mais parce que mes parents, membres de l'ordre des Ours, avaient été convoqués et devaient venir ici, j'ai dû déménager. Je ne dis pas que cette ville ne me plaît pas, loin de là, mais cela me manque d'habiter à cinq minutes à pieds d'une forêt sauvage et enchantée où vivent les figures celtes. Je sais que beaucoup d'enfants n'aime pas le travail de leurs parents, mais j'adore celui des miens. D'ailleurs, je leur ai toujours été d'une grande aide, connaissant par cœur le mythique Val Sans Retour, sur lequel mon père écrivait. Également ma mère, qui travaillait sur la figure ambiguë de la Dame du Lac et de sa fille Niniane. J'avais d'ailleurs reçu le nom de Nimuë à la naissance, qui me plaisait beaucoup, malgré les moqueries. J'avais toujours eu une vision différentes des choses, un peu comme celle des Dames d'Avalon. Mais j'ai toujours été fière de ma différence, et trouvé la paix que je recherchait dans le domaine de la fée Morgane. Contrairement à beaucoup, j'ai été bercée depuis ma plus tendre enfance par les Brumes d'Avalon, livre favori de ma mère. Elle m'a aidée à faire de moi ce que je suis. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les gens, elle a su m'orienter vers ce qui m'a sauvé : les livres. Les livres, qui ont su me donner l'affection et l'amitié que je n'ai jamais su trouver chez les autres. Mis à part mon chat, Mordred. C'est un magnifique mâle norvégien, au pelage d'un noir d'encre et aux yeux noisettes. Il fait parti de ma famille.  
Il est d'ailleurs venu ici, avec nous. De plus, d'après ce que j'avais compris, il pourrait se passer longtemps avant que je ne puisse fouler de nouveau les rives recouvertes de schiste rose du Miroir aux fées. Mais... en fait, je le savais depuis longtemps. J'ai su le jour où je suis tombée dans le lac, il y a deux mois, et où j'y ai trouvé cette vieille clef en argent. Je l'ai nettoyée, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle peut ouvrir. Elle est magnifique, et ciselée. En la voyant, maman m'a dit qu'elle ressemblait à celle que Niniane avait autour du cou sur un de ses portrait. Mais cela doit simplement être une coïncidence...

Je range soigneusement mes livres dans mes étagères, quand j'entends la porte sonner. C'était le seul avantage de cette nouvelle maison. Pour m'aider avec le déménagement, mes parents m'avaient promis ma bibliothèque personnelle, dans une pièce attenant à ma chambre. Et je l'avais eu. Ils espéraient que cela m'aiderai, comme si nous n'avions pas changé de pays. Car oui, maintenant nous vivons dans le Maryland. La seule chose que j'ai refusé, c'est une piscine. Ça demande trop d'entretien, et pouvait vite devenir dangereux pour Mordred. De plus, cela ne ferait que d'augmenter ma nostalgie. Rien ne peut remplacer le Miroir aux fées. Là-bas, je me suis toujours sentie comme chez moi. Et bien maintenant, c'est ici chez moi.  
Pour en revenir au temps présent, la sonnette retentit. N'aimant pas que l'on me dérange dans mon classement digne d'une vraie bibliothécaire, je ne prends pas la peine de descendre répondre. Mes parents le font à ma place. J'ai ainsi appris que d'ici la fin de la semaine, j'aurais le droit d'assister à une réunion de l'Ordre. Au moins, je saurais pourquoi ils nous ont envoyés ici, à Annapolis. Ils avaient de la chance, étant en filière littéraire j'ai un niveau plutôt bon en anglais. Niveau mis à rude épreuve, surtout pour une introvertie comme moi qui suis déjà incapable de maintenir une conversation dans ma langue maternelle. Mais peut-être cela changera?


	2. Chapter 2

Ma première rencontre avec lui se fit dans l'arboretum. Sachant que la forêt devait me manquer, Maman m'avait déposée dans ce parc, pas très loin de chez nous. Il y a une jolie piste, qui passe par une forêt dense. Même pour faire du sport, je porte un haut corseté bordeaux,une mini-jupe de la même couleur avec un leggings noir ornée de broderies celtes bordeaux, et des baskets de sport en velours noir. Avec ma clef autour du cou, attachée par un ruban de velours noir, mon mp3 attaché à mon poignet à côté de mon bracelet en argent orné d'une citrine, ma pierre de naissance, et d'un quartz fumé, stimulant la confiance en soi, cadeau du Centre des Légendes Arthuriennes à Comper, où je participait aux reconstitutions en tant que Dame d'Avalon, qui me donnent un air un peu étrange, car une jeune fille ne porte normalement pas de bijoux pour courir. De même que pour mes boucles d'oreilles, une croix celte à l'oreille droite, et une hermine à l'oreille gauche. J'ai une simple perle en guise de piercing à l'oreille droite, visible grâce à ma queue-de-cheval sophistiquée, ornée de tresses et de perles. Mes cheveux sont très longs, m'arrivent aux fesses, et le côté gauche a des reflets rouges suite à une teinture qui n'était jamais partie. Mais j’adore le résultat, il me rend unique, tout comme mes vêtements.  
Au vue des nombreux regards étranges que j'ai reçu, je me doûte bien que ma tenue devait paraître bien étrange pour une joggeuse. Mais en vérité, je n'en ai cure. Cela ne m'empêche pas de courir. En vérité, c'était la seule activité physique que j'apprécie. J'aime sentir mes muscles se tendre, j'aime entendre le bruit régulier de mes pas foulant le sol. C'est un bon moyen de conserver ma forme physique, que je ne me plaît à exercer qu'en dehors du lycée. Je cours pour moi, pas pour une note ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis étirée au bord de la piste, faisant mes échauffement, et me suis mise à courir. En longeant les terrains de sport, j'ai retrouvé peu à peu les sensations de la course qui me font du bien. Et en passant le panneau indiquant BIENVENUE À L'ARBORETUM ANNE ARUNDEL, j'ai redécouvert la magie de courir dans une zone boisée, et agréable. Je me sentais seule au monde, ce qui était inconcevable dans cette ville. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

En longeant la piste, j'aperçu en contrebas, assis sur un amas de rocher, un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. N'osant pas le déranger, j'ai continué ma course,jusqu'à un deuxième tour. Je me suis ainsi dit que s'il était toujours là, j'irais lui parler. Mais il n'était plus là.  
Je suis revenuele lendemain, et voyant l'emplacement libre, j'ai décidé d'aller voir. Au prix de quelques égratignures, je suis parvenue à descendre. Et j'ai rapidement comprit pourquoi il était là. Je me suis assise sur un rocher, laissant mes pieds se ballancer au-dessus de la rivière, qui n'est clairement pas profonde. En enlevant mes écouteurs, j'ai eu la surprise de m'aperçevoir que le bruit des voitures ne parvenait pas, par miracle, ici. J'ai alors fermé les yeux, et écouté. J'ai entendu le murmure de l'eau, j'ai entendu les gazouillis des oiseaux. C'est comme si j'étais rentrée à la maison, rentrée à Brocéliande...

Mais soudain, une voix a retenti, me sortant de ma douce rêverie.  
-Une place bien agréable pour être hors du monde, pas vrai?  
Etonnée, je regardais le nouvel arrivant. C'était sans aucun doute le garçon de l'autre jour. Plutôt grand, avec des yeux sombres cachés par une mèche de cheveux bruns foncés, il me sourie. Et mon cœur rate un battement. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Hors, je savais aussi que c'était impossible. Se rapprochant de moi, il pris place sur un rocher.

-Je ne me souvient pas t'avoir déjà vu avant. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici? À Annapolis je veux dire.   
-Je... Je viens d'emmenager avec mes parents il y a une semaine.  
-Un accent étranger?  
-Oui je... Je suis française. Je m'appelle Nimüe. Nimüe Barzh.  
-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Marco. Marco Campbell. Sympa, le nom celte.  
En le voyant sourire, j'ai compris qu'il le pensait vraiment. Cela me mit un peu plus à l'aise.  
-Merci! Nimüe est l'un des autres nom que l'on donne parfois à la Dame du Lac. Et comme j'avais l'habitude de passer tout mon temps libre à Brocéliande... Je pense qu'il me va bien.  
-Brocéliande!? Il me regarda, surpris. Comme... Comme si cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Quelque chose, que visiblement je ne savais pas. Mais il se repris rapidement.  
-Une grande forêt, ça doit être agréable...   
-Oui! Bien plus qu'ici. Le Val sans Retour est bien plus grand, et il n'y a pas de piste, mais un simple sentier. Et le lac est magnifique...   
Je commençais à m'emballer, et cela fit sourire Marco.  
-Je suis désolée! J'ai tendance à un peu trop m'emballer parfois...   
-Ce n'est rien. Ça se comprends, un lieu pareil doit être inoubliable. Je comprends même que tu soit ici, si le Val sans Retour te manque.

Nous continuâmes de discuter un peu, de tout et de rien. Pour une fois, je me sentais bien avec quelqu'un, et il semblait aussi m'aprécier. En voyant l'heure qu'il était, j'ai alors dû lui dire que je devais rentrer. Il me racompagna jusqu'au parking, et en aprenant que je devait téléphoner à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, il se proposa pour me racompagner. Décidant de lui faire confiance, je lui ai donné mon adresse tandis qu'il me guidait vers une corvette. S'assurant que j'étais bien installée, il a attendu avant de démarrer. 

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, il m'a ouvert la portière à la manière d'un gentlemen et me salua une dernière fois.   
-Et bien, ce fut un plaisir Dame de Brocéliande.  
Je sourie au surnom, avant de lui dire au revoir à mon tour, et de rentrer à la maison.


End file.
